Fire Emblem: Hollow Lotus
by Justin Ezekiel
Summary: A Fire Emblem story set in the continent of Altruy. A young warrior and a young light mage must uncover an esteemed Marquess' dark plan.


FIRE EMBLEM: HOLLOW LOTUS

By Justin Ezekiel

JE: Ah… my first story where I play a main character! A few things before I start.

This Fire Emblem is like the English Game Boy Fire Emblem or Sacred stones. I will use the classes from the original English Game boy game.

Joao: You had to do it, didn't you?

JE: Well, I wanted to introduce another of my characters. And fight Fire Emblem style, of course!

Joao: **groan**

JE: Normal disclaimer here, folks. Have copies of the games, no more.

The last thing I remember was being attacked. I'm being honest – I remember nothing else, except my name. I woke up on the floor of an old abandoned home. A girl of perhaps 16 was cooking over a fire. "Oh, you're awake!"

"-------?" I don't know what to say, really. This girl has her hair in a long brunette ponytail and very humble clothes on. "-----?"

"Oh… you… can't speak?" She looked at me with a bit of sympathy.

"…! …!!!" I was mute! I couldn't utter a word! "……... ….?"

"Anyways, I found you being beaten by bandits. Open your mouth." I did. "No, you've still got your tongue. Here, it's water." I took the cup from her and took a small drink. "They left when I showed up." I found a pen and a piece of paper. I started scribbling on it.

"Your name's Justin Ezekiel? That's a nice na-wait. Just call you J.E.? Alright. What else do you know?" I held up the paper. "Nothing… you were being beaten bad. I'm surprised you're alive after one of them cut you with his axe." I reached up to me head and there was a long scar. "You're lucky, I guess."

_What's your name_. I wrote it down.

"I'm Penelope. Penelope Iianel. No, don't bother, you're not looking at some long lost marquess' daughter. Both of my parents were commoners. A disease, well…" She shook her head. "I became a mercenary in hopes of earning a good life." She picked up a simple Iron sword from the wall and swung it a few times. "The bandits apparently didn't take this from you." She handed me a book. It was yellow and had a picture of a cross. I ran my fingers across the title – _Lightning_ – It felt warm in my hands. "Your cloak is on the wall." I noticed it. It was designed to make me look as if I had no right arm. "An odd vestment."

"…. ….. …. …? …." I wrote down _It was my friends cloak. He had no right arm_. Penelope nodded solemnly. I put it on. The blue fabric felt familiar and comfortable.

"Why don't you stay the night, J.E? I'm sure you're tired." I was, actually. I nodded my head, since I couldn't make words.

_What's going on? I'm standing in a field beside Penelope. "J.E., this could be bad. I know about Marquess Rai also, calm down, but this?" I drew a sword from under my friend's cloak. _

_"These wrongs must be righted." I pointed the sword in the air. "And Ell, Owen, Seeil, Arnel – they're marquesses! Rai's got something to do with this, and I'm going to find out what." Penelope sighed._

_"Well, I'm going to stand by you, against my better judgement." A few other people walked up… but they were faceless and wearing large robes_

_"I'll stand by you, Ezekiel. You helped me when I was in trouble."_

_"And I."_

_"And I."_

_"And I."_

_"And I. Lady Arnel would be furious if she knew I was here, but I will fight Rai with you nonetheless."_

"Alright. Then, in which case…" 

I woke up to a start. Penelope was shaking me awake. "J.E! The village is being attacked!" She picked up the Iron sword and ran outside. I followed, throwing on the cloak and picking up the Lightning book.

The village was aflame. People were running everywhere. A large man nearly 7 feet tall walked up carrying a large Iron Axe. Penelope held her sword ready. "I'll stay in front, J.E."

"……"

Penelope faced her shoulder towards the man and held the sword down. She raised the sword across her chest and dashed forward, cutting at his midsection. I heard a solid hit. The man swung his axe at Penelope. She jumped out of the way! She struck again.

"……" I walked forward with the book of Lightning. I raised my left arm and pointed it at the man. Light seemed to branch out from him and he fell.

"Well done, JE! Let's evacuate anyone that we can!" Penelope jumped over the fallen bandit and ran for the village square. I followed, picking up a vulnerary that fell from the man's satchel.

Penelope stopped in front of the square. A man on horseback was trying to protect a woman and two of her children from some of the assailants. Three men with axes, and one with a black book. I instantly locked eyes with him.

"Are you alright?" Penelope cried out. "We're here to help!" She ran forward and engaged one of the axe-wielders in combat.

I jumped out of the way as a black energy rose from the ground and nearly hit me. _Flux_. The name of the spell hit me – I don't know how. I took my right arm from under the cloak and summoned all the light I could before directing the spell. It hit him with a force. The man rode over to the man Penelope was fighting and struck him hard with an iron sword. They felled him and turned to the other two. They were watching each other when I struck one with Lightning. In the distraction, Penelope cut him down and the man struck the remaining bandit with the axe. The bandit threw the axe. It hit me, but not on the edge – on the handle. It hurt, but I wasn't dead. I struck back with lightning and he fell.

"Let's get outta here!" The man took the woman, Penelope took one child, and I carried the other as we fled the burning village.

JE: So? So? How'd ya like it? This is the 'Prologue' chapter in this story. The others will be longer, I promise.


End file.
